Prophecy
by SeasonedOpTech018
Summary: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda are something special, they just don't know it yet. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the character's therein. If I did, this would be on the air. I was bored when I started this so, if you don't like it, let me know and I'll quit.

Episode 1- "Pilot"

The clouds glowed beneath their feet as the Elders hustled and bustled. One stood still in the middle of the room. He stared at nothing and stayed deep in thought as others passed by him clicking and clacking.

His hair was graying and a small concerned smirk spread upon his face as one of the younger Elders came rushing up to him. "It's happening."

The elder Elder nodded. "I felt the shift as well. Now all we can do is wait."

"Shouldn't we warn them?"

The elder Elder laughed. "They're Halliwells. They wouldn't listen to us if we tried." He focused on nothing again. "They'll be fine. After all, it's prophesized."

Houston, Texas

"Order up!" The music started churning out of the old sound system. The Karoke stage donned a girl in a pair of jeans and a white tee and a blue blazer who started singing 'Before He Cheats' huskily into the microphone.

Whoops and hollers came from three tables in the back packed with women, one of which was wearing a cheap wedding veil. Their cheers drowned out all others as the woman on stage sang almost methodically.

As she finished, the cheers got louder and she smiled setting the mic down for the next person to go up. Returning to the table, she met the waitress delivering the next round. Instinctively, she took a shot. She sat down next to the soon to be bride. "Excited?"

The bride laughed. "Naw." The group was littered with laughter. The two girls backed away from the table. "Yes."

Melinda smiled. "Terrified?"

"Yes."

"It'll be fine." Mel said smiling as she patted her friend's hand. Then as an after thought, "Just keep breathing."

Her friend smiled and breathed. "Thanks."

Melinda stood and headed to the stage for another song. One of the other girls leaned toward the bride. "She has real talent. What's stopping her from going to LA to make it big?"

The bride shrugged. "Her mom?"

San Francisco, California

Wyatt smirked as his girlfriend hastily tried to salvage her files from the clumsy tidal wave of ice water. "Smooth."

"Shut up." She muttered.

He glanced at the pictures poking out of the file now on top. "What's this?"

Sam looked up. "Oh. That's the new one. The owners want to sell. They want a smaller place and their kids are all gone. I think it's gorgeous, don't you?"

Wyatt's mouth formed a line. "Yeah. It's great." His phone interrupted his thoughts. "Hello?"

"Wy?" Came the voice from the other end. "Are you going to show at the club?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize I was late."

"You aren't." Penny's sigh wasn't quite audible over the noises of the restaurant. "It's just…you aren't the most reliable and the opening is tonight."

"Thank you." Wyatt muttered.

"Don't take offense. I'm just saying." Penny smirked. "So."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I'll be there. That hasn't change in the last three minutes."

"You never know."

Penny hung up the phone and turned to her mother. "Thanks for helping Mom."

Phoebe smiled. "Don't mention it. So have you talked to Melinda lately."

Penny stopped working and turned to her mother. "I'll be your spy for anything you want and anyone you want, but not Mel. That's Piper's mess."

"She was wrong. We both know that."

"Yes, but she has to admit it herself."

Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest. "And Mel needs to forgive her. She needs to get past this."

"Piper had no right to put their futures on her. It isn't like she's the second coming…" Penny trailed off. "Is she?"

Phoebe looked at her daughter carefully as if examining the situation. "In a way. There were some monks in northern China. They were blind but they put together a tapestry. It had a prophecy inscribed on it."

Seconds ticked by. "What did it say?"

"A lot. Basically that Mel had to save her brothers. That she would give up her life for her brother's."

"So what? Piper decides to tell her? Is she really willing to sacrifice her daughter?"

"No! That's why she pushed her away from them." Phoebe sighed. "Piper thinks that she can keep them safe herself."

"And you?"

Phoebe paused. "I think the fates will get their way. One way or another."

"When were you gonna tell us you're selling the house?" Wyatt spit out.

"Wyatt, calm down." Leo's voice flowed over the phone lines. "Your sister went to Texas, your brother is in Africa, and you are trying to start a life with Sam."

"How did you know about her anyway."

"I think the more important question is why did you insist on hiding her?"

Wyatt growled. "I want my privacy. Mom is always intimidating my girlfriends. Forgive me if I want to spare Sam the pain of meeting her." Wyatt paused. "I want the house."

It was Leo's turn to pause. "Done. And your mother's not a pain." Piper was working at the stove behind her husband. She peeked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay." Wyatt sighed. "I have class."

"I understand." Leo hung up the phone with a sigh of his own. "It worked."

Piper smiled. "I told you. So he called me a pain?"

"How _did_ you know about Sam?"

Piper smiled knowingly as she handed him a muffin. "Phoebe."

Leo paused. "Do you think this is the right move?"

"You said it yourself. The boys will be stronger with the Nexus."

"Yeah but Piper, maybe the three of them would be stronger together."

Piper sat down at the table, adorn with breakfast foods. "Not an option Leo. I'm not having this argument again.

"Fine." Leo smirked. "When are the movers due?"

"They'll be here by two."

Butiaba, Uganda

The ground was still saturated from the rains. It was slowing the whole process of rebuilding the village. Chris had always been careful not to use magic around people, but he was finding it difficult.

As he rolled onto his cot, he sighed with relief. The familiar feeling of someone orbing into the room made him immediately groan. "What do you want?"

"Did you know Mom was selling the house?"

Chris turned on his side to look at his brother. "Are you serious?" Chris's face registered the words, 'this is what you came for' with sarcastic accuracy.

"Yeah. She used my girlfriend to make me take it and made Dad play dumb."

"How terrible." Chris muttered sarcastically.

Wyatt looked closer at his brother in the darkness. "Dude, you need a shower."

"Jackass." Chris sat up. "I thought you were bartending tonight."

"Club doesn't open for another hour." Wyatt informed. "Have you talked to Mel?"

"No."

"You're lying."

Chris sighed. "I saw her before I left."

"Where is she?"

"She's still blocking you?" At Wyatt's nod, Chris leaned his head back against the wall of his tent. "That's a lot of power." Wyatt nodded in agreement. "She's in Houston."

Houston, Texas

She looked great. "Have to say, the best bridesmaid dress ever!" Mel giggled to her friend via the phone. After a pause, she laughed. "Yeah it's a tricky turn. I'll see you in ten?" She almost didn't see the demons behind her. Hanging up the phone, she caught a glance in the mirror. "Shit!"

As she ducked, the fireball headed for her, hit the mirror. Melinda popped her head up. "That was my grandmothers!" She ducked behind the couch as another few fireballs came barreling toward her.

Melinda stood and held out her hand stopping the fireball in midair. With a push, she sent the balls flying back towards the demons, but they only moved a few inches before flying back towards her. "Shit!" She ducked behind the couch again. One of the balls caught the end of her dress on fire. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" The demons moved in to surround her as a figure orbed in behind them.

Wyatt blew the three demons into pieces and naturally, a cloud of black soot covered the entire room.

Melinda stood and peeked over the couch that had been ravaged with fire. Seeing Wyatt, she cursed again. She looked down at her dress. "Oh crap."

"What are you all dressed up for?"

A knocking at the door interrupted her moment of self-pity and she hurried over. She swung the door open and winced as she sent her friend into shock. "Oh my god."

"I- am so sorry." Melinda winced again as a piercing shriek filled the hall. "Again. So sorry."

San Francisco, California

"Shut up Wy…" Melinda trailed off as she and her brother orbed into the living room.

It was bare. Well, almost. The couch was still there and two of the chairs, but the mantle was cleared off, the grandfather clock was missing. "What the hell?"

Melinda looked at her brother. "What happened while I was gone?"

"How did they move so fast?"

"Mom and Dad moved?" Melinda moved to the kitchen.

Wyatt shrugged as he watched his sister search the empty cabinets. "Yeah."

Melinda eyed the dinner table warily. "What's going to happen to house? And why did they leave this stuff?" She asked pointing to the table and the bookcase in the corner. All her life, it had displayed china her mother collected, now it was empty.

"Mom conned me into taking it." Wyatt couldn't decipher the look on his sister's face. "Come on. I'm sure she left the book in the attic."

Melinda looked around as the pair entered the attic. Most of the clutter was gone. The bookcases held only candles and potion bottles and the like. As always, the book sat perched on the podium.

Melinda moved to the book in silence. Wyatt watched. "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to concentrate."

"You could have taken them."

The hesitation was so brief that Wyatt could have swore he imagined it. "Then why couldn't I?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Probably because you've been blocking me. To block me for that long, I'm surprised you could defend yourself at all."

Melinda stopped. "That's them."

Wyatt joined her at the book. "Power Suckers."

"All it says is that they are easily controlled? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we need a spell."

"For what? If they are being controlled the demon with the power over them has to have something or someone giving them power."

Melinda looked at her brother incredulously. "How do you figure that?"

"Power suckers. What's in a name?"

"So…an amulet?"

"Maybe…Shit!" Wyatt ran out of the room. "I'm late."

"For what?" Melinda ran after her brother.

"Penny's opening!" Wyatt ran out the door ignoring the rather worn appearance of his ensemble.

"And all I'm saying is that they were so intent to sell and then they just pulled the house back and I was working on five buyers." Sam shook her head as Wyatt poured more wine to his last customer AKA his girlfriend. "Some people, ya know?"

Wyatt smirked a little to himself. Imagine her surprise when he met his mother. "You know," Sam continued. "You were sweet to help out your cousin."

"Thanks." Wyatt said with a smile as he moved from behind the bar. He almost didn't see the demons shimmer in behind Sam. "Oh crap!"

"Huh?"

"He's got a gun! Get down." Wyatt pulled Sam out of her seat and shoved her into the back room. A fireball grazed his arm as he turned back to the demons.

In seconds, the demons exploded. The force of Wyatt's wind sent the black smoke towards the stage.

"Oh my god."

Wyatt sighed. "Crap." Turning, he smiled. "I can explain that."

"Really? Because that was the buyer I was telling you about."

Butiaba, Uganda

The inside of the tent was coated in black soot. "Shit."

San Francisco, California

Melinda smirked as orb lights appeared before her. "I have the perfect spell." She looked up to see Chris. "Oh, hey."

"What the…"

"Demons?" Chris just nodded and Melinda stood up exposing her ruined dress. "Me too."

"So Shelly's wedding was today?" Chris asked. He almost moaned as he sat down in the chair across from Mel.

Melinda smirked. "Her sister came to pick me up and…she had a minor stroke." Mel paused. "Wyatt saved me. I guess that was your doing."

"Call it intuition." Chris said with a smile. "What are they?"

"The demons? They're called power suckers."

"And you have a spell?" Melinda nodded. "Let's get to it."

Wyatt orbed in. "I think I just broke up with Sam."

"Good for her." Melinda teased. "What? I'm kidding. There's your spell." She handed the notepad she had been jotting in to Wyatt.

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda formed triangle around a cloth sitting on floor. Melinda lighted the three candles, sitting on the cloth. The three siblings sat cross-legged in their spots. Chris looked up. "Ready?" Everyone nodded.

They chanted together:

"Powers of good,

and of justice true,

bring to us,

we plead to you,

moving through time and space,

send us the tools to this place."

Suddenly in the middle of the circle, a glass orb appeared. "Now what?" Wyatt asked.

Melinda took a syringe out of her pocket. After squirting the bottle with accelerant, she lit the orb on fire with the candle. After a few seconds, the ball broke into thousands of pieces and fell to the cloth. The familiar soot covered the broken ball.

Wyatt shrugged. "That's one way to do it."

The dank cave was ugly, musty, and he was almost sure he was allergic to it. One of his minions he'd nicknamed to himself as 'Earl' scurried over to him. "They're all dead, sir."

The man shrugged. "As expected."

"If you knew they'd die? Why did you send them?"

The man smiled. "It's a test. See how far you can push them. It's going to be a long road." He mused.

"But you wanted the house."

"I'll get the house. For now," The man stood. "I'm going home. This place gives me the creeps." He smiled as he made his exit.

Houston, Texas

Melinda and Wyatt orbed back into her apartment. Melinda smirked. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Wyatt watched as Mel moved towards the bathroom.

Melinda looked at her reflection and cringed. "So demons were trying to buy the house."

"Yep. Wyatt sat down on the dirty couch. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." Melinda wiped her face with a wet cloth. "But I figure we'll find out."

"Does that mean you're going to keep in touch?"

Melinda took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. "We have to have this conversation now?"

"What happened with you and Mom? Why you leave me?"

"I didn't…Mom told me that if I stuck around, I would die."

Wyatt hesitated. "She threatened you?"

"Aunt Phoebe had a vision." Melinda sat in a chair covered in soot. "Mom thought it would be safer for both of us if we stayed away from each other."

"Why?"

Melinda squirmed. "You killed me."

Silence. Then, "Oh."

Read and Review.


End file.
